Puella Magi Titan Magica
by Ririchiyo21
Summary: My first fanfic.I suck at writing out stories. Don't judge don't complain. I will most likely drop this if no one reads it sooo yeah. The story takes place in a AU. And I'm also changing the concept of magical girls to both genders. Dropped. :/
1. Dream

Thick trials of tear trickled down her soft face while she pulled out her clock. "Not again, please not again." The clock whirled and time restarted once more.


	2. Morning

Eren woke up with a start. Who was that girl in his dream? And why was she crying? And why did she look so familiar. He was still thinking about her as he got up to get ready for school. Armin Arlert, his best friend, was waiting for him downstairs as always. "Good morning, Eren," he said. "We're getting a transfer student today remember." "Oh, really," mumbled Eren who wasn't even paying attention to his blonde friend. He couldn't get the image of that crying girl out of his mind. "C'mon we're going to be late." Yeah okay."


	3. New Student

At school their teacher Ms. Hanji was giving another speech about titans. Her boyfriend must have dumped her due to her eccentric behavior. "Oh yeah! I nearly forgot we have a new student today," she shouted, snapping herself out of her imagination world. "Come on in Ms. Ackerman." A girl with shining black hair walked in without a word. All eyes were on her graceful form. Her eyes were all shades of gray and her skin was pale. Even though that day was hot she was wearing a crimson scarf. " Ms. Ackerman here transferred from a school in Japan so everyone be nice to her okay?" Eren noticed that girl was staring at him. Wait a second. Why did she look like that girl in his dream? And why was she here?!


	4. Stare

Class continued as always but Eren was barely paying attention. He was staring at Mikasa though she hardly noticed. After class finished she walked up to him. "Can you show me around the school?" "Why don't you ask Jean to show you?" She didn't answer. "Hey, I asked you a question!" " I don't want to." He looked her in the eyes. She wasn't going to back down just yet. "Fine, whatever." He stood up and led her out of the classroom. The girl walked faster than him and he had a hard time catching up. " It seems like you already know around here." She remained silent. "Hey is it okay if I call you by your first name?" They suddenly stopped and she turned sharply. "Do you have people who care for you and friends," she asked. "Of course I do! Who wouldn't," he yelled. "Then when you are giving a choice to make a wish, decline it." She turned around and walked away. What a weirdo Eren thought.


	5. Fight

"Eren are you okay you've been spacing out a lot recently," Armin said to his best friend. "Yeah its that Mikasa girl, I saw her in my dream and now she's there in real life." "Ha! You mean you guys are like destined to be lovers or something," asked a voice from behind. Eren turned to see it was his least favorite person in the world. "What did you just say horse face?" " I said you think you have a chance with her. She needs a guy with class like me." "Wait what?! I don't want her!" You know that can really hurt someone's feelings, Eren," said Armin trying to break up the fight. "Whatever I'll have you pay back later," spoke Jean. They both watched as he walked away off into the distance. "What a jerk," grumbled Eren. "what about Mikasa again Eren," Armin questioned. "I met her in a dream and she was crying."


	6. Voice

"You met her in a dream? Eren are you sure your not mistaking her for someone else," the blonde asked. "Of course not! It's her alright!" The blonde sighed. Sometimes he thought his friend would go crazy like Ms. Hanji. "Anyway you want to go the book store with me today?" "Sure why not?" Armin smiled. It had been awhile since he went anywhere with Eren. "Then let's go!" After reaching the bookstore Armin immediately went to the novels section. Eren walked around and reached the comics section. "Help!" "Huh?!" Eren turned his head. What was that voice just now? " I really am going crazy," Eren mumbled. "Help me please!" "WHAT THE FREAK IS THAT VOICE COMING FROM?!" Everyone turned and stared at Eren. "Follow my voice."


End file.
